Space Junk Log - Prologue
'Year 1 ' *A new space station is built at the edge of the Veil *The Ark moves to Ilveria and assists in the mop up *Anxious to see his princess Oz flys to Ekenwynn only to be warned away, he instead joins the clean up operations on Ilveria *Black Pete focuses on Setting Up the V'eilos '''D'efence 'F'orce as a Formal Militarily Force, using the Mop-Up Operation on Ilver as an Opportunity to Assess the Best Candidates for Promotion into the 'S'pecial 'D'ivision, an Elite Anti-Reaver Special Forces Unit. Simultaneously, he plants the Nascent Seed of the VDF SD R&D Section secreted within the Bowels of the newly formed 'V'eilos 'I'nstitute of 'T'echnology '''Year2 *The council of Veilos grows and expands to include Deksos and Ilver (and its 4 other planets), on the Condition that they Abolish Slavery, and adopt Democracy *Councillor McGruff suggests that the council rep should not be from the houses. The council insist that no one who holds to a slave economy can be allied to Veilos. *Oz starts pumping propaganda back towards the Ascendant Houses to ensure that the work on Veilos is met with less resistance *Inahten Joins the Council *Prince Ulax is Born *Uxia moves to Ilveria *Following the Alliance with Dexos and Ilver, the VDF S'pecial '''D'ivision uses its new connections to Recruit Members and spread Anti-Reaver Technology and Tactics to Allied Millitaries in exchange for Starships for the VDF 'S'pace 'F'orce '''Year3 *Nedri Joins the Council *The council renamed "The Alliance Senate" is opened to all planets - A council decree is sent out that any planet that abolishes slavery can join the Senate of the Alliance. *Kewee and McGruff head out into unaligned space on the Odyssey to begin bringing more planets into the Council *Oz and Ushia begin working within Ekenwynn space aboard the Century Hawk. Black Pete joins them. * While out travelling Kiwi and McGruff regularly drop in on slave traders and liberate ships * Kiwi's reality TV show tops the charts - watch him Old Nutty busting up slavers every Wednesday at 8 *Black Pete oversees the Merger of the majority of the Member Factions of the Alliance's Millitaries into the A'llied '''D'efence 'F'orce (this didn't happen - the separation of fleets was one of the prime drivers behind the need for a unifed fleet in year 4) *Even after the was ADF was formed, the VDF Special Division maintains an independant Standing 'V'eilos 'S'tar 'D'efense 'F'orce that Protects Veilos and the 'T'ether 'B'eacon 'S'pace 'S'tation, (TBS-1) *Oz and Uxia are wed in the 'Marriage of the Century'. Oz finally feels some relief. The Ark II was chosen as the location so that no planet would feel snubbed. Uxia's father is not invited '''Year4 *Lord Harrod Ekenwyn disowns Uxia *Civil war On Honsrinn - The anima slaves rise and purge the ruling family on Honsrinn 1, then petition the Senate for admittance to the Alliance *Black Pete councils Caution against Alliance intervention on Honsrinn 3, stating, "Only Fools get caught in Messy Civil Wars", and refuses to Commit ADF Troops *Oz initiates the 'Alamo' protocol on Ilver *Oz and Uxia move to Honsrinn to find a diplomatic solution to strife between the three worlds *Oz begins to establish a spy network across the Alliance worlds and into Ekenwynn. His Rogue follower, Purrina takes on the role of spymaster/press secretary *The Original Grizzeled Joe and Black Pete Embark on what would turn out to be an Epic Quest, following the Rumor of Ancient Experimental Base, (by way of the AI Mothership), fabled to hold the Secret of a Revolutionary G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Modification Technology *Honsrinn 2 Renounces Slavery, Petitions the Alliance for membership 'Year5' *Ascendant houses (spear headed by Ekenwynn) declare Honsrinn an enemy of the Acendency and place a bounty on every living entity on Honsrinn and all those found aiding them. *Original Joe and Black Pete Discover the Rumored Ancient G'neer Facility, only to find evidence that it was recently Sacked by Salvagers. Pete Jury Rigs a C'ustom '''I'onic 'D'espersal 'T'racking 'S'ystem to follow them and the Chase is on! *Oz and Uxia expand their diplomatic efforts to Ekenwynn space near Honsrinn *Troops from Honsrinn 1 & Honsrinn 2 Attempt to Liberate Honsrinn 3. The Results are Tragic in the Extreme for Everyone Involved '''Year6 *Lord Harrod Dies of Ekenwynn dies but little Prince Ulax is not old enough to rule so governorship passes to Harrod's cousin, the wholly corrupt Baron Lino Sershaw *Istanui signs a cease fire with Honsrinn *Spy network adds Honsrinn *Black Pete and Original Joe finally catch up with the Salvager Ship they were Chasing, only to find it Randomly Cut in Half and Drifting through Space? They find Evidence that the Information they were Looking For was Sold, but the Trail leads Deep into Ascendant Territory 'Year7' *Imuid outlaws slavery *War! - Accendant Houses Declare Planets of the alliance to be enemies of the Ascendancy *Black Pete and Original Joe break off thier Quest upon hearing of the Outbreak of War with the Acendancy, and start the long Journey back to Veilos Prime *G'Neer-Field breakthrough on Ilver. Anti-Reaver field planetary defenses are a reality again *Oz and Uxia move their diplomatic roadshow to Ekenwynn space near Ilver *Spy network adds southern Ekenwynn space (near Honsrinn) *A baby girl is born to Oz and Uxia. They name her Xaelah *Black Pete and Original Joe Return to Veilos *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom, used only as a Towel Rack. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual *VIT and the VDFSDRDS start Research Workk on adapting Veil Interference Compensation Technology to be Compatable with the G'Neer Anti-Reaver Shields, in order to allow for the Construction of one for Vielos Prime 'Year8' *Imuid petitions for a seat on the senate *With O. J.'s help, Black Pete tracks down the Scientist that had apparently bought the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Data, then puts her in touch with Oz so he can recruit her for VIT. *Acendant Houses begin to send conscripted subservient fleets against Istanui *Spy network begins work on exposing the Ekenwynn heir's illegitimacy *Spy network adds Ekenwynn space *When the Alliance takes action against the Ascendant Forces in the Space Battles at Istanui Prime, Black Pete Leads a VDFSF Assault Wing that Causes Much of the Damage against the Opposing Fleets. The Value of the Special Division is proven even without their Anti-Reaver Tech coming into play, and Pete actually remembers to dust Crash off and bring him along for the Fun! This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual *Oz and Uxia travel Ekenywnn space sharing the Alliance's philosphy of equality for all while also shoring up Uxia's claim to the throne *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom again. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual 'Year9' *Additional Reports of R'andom '''U'niverse 'D'issolution 'B'ubbles start to come in. *The Scientist witht the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Data that was recruited By Oz for VIT gets immediately Put to Work by Black Pete with the VDFSDRDS, Researching topics including the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology, Ancient Reaver-Tech & the Star of the Progenitors, and the Universe Dissolution Issue, among others. At one Point Someone remembers Crash the Robot and he is assigned to Assist, but this makes Everyone at VDFSDRDS More Depressed than Usual. *Baron Lino Raises taxes on all subservient planets. Every Subservient House is ordered to donate half of their fleets to the war effort *Black Pete uses his Pull with the Alliance Defense Force to ensure that Ilveria is made the new Home Port for the ADF Space Fleet *Twin daughters! Xena and Xaquelina born to Oz and Uxia. '''Year10 *Ekenwynn falls into civil war - half the planets support Uxia while the other half remain loyal to the Baron. Black Pete, still Traumatized by the Atrocities comitted on Honsrinn 3 after he Councelled against Intervention there, Pleads with Oz to let the ADF Move Swiftly to Intervene with Peace-Keepers *Family doctors arrive with proof that Prince Ulax is illegitimate *Things look grim for Oz and Uxia's efforts to liberate Ekenwynn without the inevitable bloodshed the Alliance's help would entail 'Year11' *Canyern Goes Rogue *Ascendant Houses assault the veil and sustain massive losses. Over the course of a Day-Long Epic Space Battle, the Vastly Outnumbered Fighter Wings of the VSDF are able to Hold Out against the Ascendant Cruisers and Frigates trying to Penetrate the Veil long enough for the ADFSF's Primary Armada to Close on TBS-1 from thier Home Port at Ilvaria. As it turned out, the Ascendant Assault Force had Lost Contact with their Motherships shortly after they entered the Veil, and so they did not receive the Orders to Return to Protect their Fleet when the ADFSF Forces First Appeared on the Lidar. As a Result, the ADFSF Capital Ships were able to catch the Rest of the Ascendant Fleet in a Pincer Movement, Squeezed Against the Veil Nebula. If Ilver were not a nearly impregnable planetary fortress it may have born the brunt of Ascendant aggression, possibly with far different results. *Black Pete Astutely Assesses that the only reason that the Ascendant Invasion had Failed was that their Commanders had underestimated the impact that the Interferometic Force Flux of the Veil would have on thier Ships' Navigation and Communications Systems, and that the Victory was probably due More to Luck than Planning *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom again. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual *Oz and Uxia publicize the evidence of the Prince's illegitimacy which further complicates an already murky civil war *The Prince is rarely seen and held close to the Baron under tight security *Black Pete again Counsels for Alliance Intervention in the Ekenwynn Conflict, but Oz councils against it in what ultimately becomes a vain attempt to avoid open warfare between the Alliance and Ekenwynn. *Oz considers a surgical strike on the Baron but decides against it due to potential bad press 'Year12' *Black Pete Instructs VIT and the VDFSDRDS to Commence Reasearch on Equipping all VDFSF Starships with Super High-Powered Weaponized Directional Signal Jammers that will allow them to target other Vessels using Veil Interference Compensation Technology and Jam and/or destroy their Sensors and Com Systems. Early results are Promising, but it only appears to work inside the the Veil itself *Rumors of new shipyards and Drone foundry being built by the ascendant houses *Discover full stream borg enhancement with emulsifer ingredient. Oz's Tech Specialist follower, Vanessa, joins research team 'Year13' *First report of Reavers returning *Ascendancy launches an all-out attack against Canyern. Glasses the Seat planet and divides the survivors. *Oz attempts to communicate directly with the Reaver Shadow on the Ark but it's alien-ness is too much *Oz begins researching a Reaver Filter to aid with the Reaver communication problem *Black Pete Instructs VIT and the VDFSDRDS to Commence Research on Anti-Robot Weapons to Arm the Special Division with. Some kind of Super-Shock Electro-Insulation By-Passing Weapon Mods perhaps? 'Year14' *Civil unrest spreads throughout the Subservient houses that still support the Ascendancy as a result of the enslavement of all the survivors (including humans) of Canyern. *TRAXISZORAXTERRASSUS Appears to the council and tells of the reaper invasion of Cordulon 3 (Reaver Dragons!) *Amid the ruins of the council chamber, Oz brokers a deal with Traxis for mutual assistance against the Reavers *Traxis reveals that the ingredients for the Reaver Filter can be found on Boron-C 'Year15' *Ascendant war machine goes into overdrive, the Senate authorizes a counter attack. *Black Pete finds Crash the Robot, (Chetching in the Bathroom, The Robot, not Pete); "Dammit, Why didn't I write you some Better Programs in the last 15 Years!" This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual *Black Pete Instructs VIT and the VDFSDRDS to Ramp up their Reasearch on the''' R'andom '''U'niverse 'D'issolution 'I'ssue, starting with the new Sensor Readings from the Millennium Sparrow taken during the 'Not Original Joe' Incident, and Ultimately Working Towards some sort of Universe Dissolution Suppression Field Generator Technology, (or Something, I don't know, maybe we'll Power it with the Star of the Progenitors or something?) *Oz wonders how Black Pete manages to do anything in Year 15 since it hasn't happened yet. Category:Space Junk